


All Nightmare Long

by SparkGoddess



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Monster Billy Hargrove, Nightmares, Pet Names, Post-Monster Billy Hargrove, Sleepy Kisses, hand-holding, starcourt mall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: "The light that is not light is here.To flush you out with your own fear.You hide, you hide but will be found.Release your grip without a sound."





	All Nightmare Long

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a Tumblr post made by FlippySpoon requesting some Post Monster Billy content. I didn't expect this to come out but here it is.

_Steve hated the darkness. Since the tunnels where he thought he was going to die as he tried to protect everyone._

_Self sacrifice. He did it without thinking most of the time._

_The tunnels had been replaced with the pastels of the mall. The eerie calm before Billy fucking Hargrove strode in._

_He’s wanted to roll his eyes, tell him that this wasn’t the time but then he saw the black veins spiderweb underneath his tanned skin, his eyes changing from blue to black._

_“Run” Billy’s voice went from scared to terrifying in a split second before all hell broke loose._

_Steve blinked, the place when Billy had stood was now occupied by something grotesque. He heard the shouts around him, trying to run before he was pushed aside._

_His head was throbbing, his eyes blinking slowly as he watched Billy fighting a creature. He was losing._

_“BILLY!!!” Max’s voice echoed in his head before everything went dark._

Steve woke up with gasp, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Sweetheart?” Billy’s groaned as the bedside table light flooded the room with light. He looked at Steve, frowning.

“I…” He still couldn’t form the words. The memories to fresh in the forefront of his mind.

Billy breathed with Steve as his fingers ran thru his long brown strands, pulling at the ends to ground him.

“I’m fine. We’re all fine.” Steve’s hand pressed over Billy’s heart, his eyes locked on the blue irises of his boyfriend. His heart beat beating beneath his palm released the last of the tension from his body.

“You with me, Steve?” Billy pressed a small kiss to the tip of his nose as Steve’s hand found his way to the back of his neck, cradling it as the pads of his fingertips brushes over his skin.

“Yeah. Yes. Fuck.” He finally leaned in to kiss Billy’s lips, as Billy’s arms wrapped around him reassuringly.

“Good. Now sleep, baby” Billy laid them down, pulling Steve in to nuzzle against his chest. They fit perfectly. Two puzzle pieces interlocking, torn and broken but mending slowly.

Steve sighed, his hand found Billy’s as his eyes slipped closed. He never expected to find a safe space but he had, with his stupid heroic boyfriend.

Their fingers twined as blissful darkness washed over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title Lyric & Summary Lyrics from All Nightmare Long by Metallica.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
